Dr Who and the End of the Unvierse
by KingAurthr2
Summary: Doctor who must saves the world from evil Daleks plot to destroey it!
1. Chapter 1 The sercet dalek plot

Once aupon a time Drwho was sealing around the yuniverse in his Tadris when sudenley he heard a explsion outside oh no was the Tardis blowned up? So he went ouside to look and yes there was a damaage on it. "Oh no I wil have to sotp for repairs" said Who and so he went back insid and begun to fly the tardis to earth. But insted he crash landed on the dalek planet dalektopia because the tardis it didnt have the powar! Dr ho gets out of the tardis and looked around the Dalektopa "Hm it apears I have landed in Dalketopia land of the Dalkes this ins very bad!" and so he trieyd to get the tradis to fly again but it didntt work. So Doctor woo was stuck on the dalekt planet. Ok I must get some spaer parts for fixing the tradis then I excape the Dalek planet!" explaimed Who and so he went to look for some sparte parts in the creey world. Soon he found an abanded storeroome full of spaer parts and picks them up for repareing the Tardis. Suddeny a loud scraem "EXTERIMANTE EXTERRIMATE WE ARE THE DALEKTS!" and so Dr who runs away but it was Too Late they dalkets had seen him! "HAHAH WE ARE TO END THE UNVIERSVE PATHEFIC DR WHO HAHA!" they craemed and Drwhwo runs to the Tradis and quickley repaired it for him fly away fast. "Oh no the Daleks will bring end of world I must sop them!" said dR Who and so he loked his compyter on how to stop dalekts please. And the computer said "you must find the arefaect of stoping daleks made 10000 years ago it has ben lost to time and space for milions of years" "Ok" said Doctr I will find it for saving the world yes!"


	2. Chapter 2 libary at Alexendiara

Sode the doctor flew Tardas away from dalekt planet fastly. "Compyer take me to best liabry in the world please I mist look up avout the secret artefact" "OK Dr Who" sayed computer and so the tradis flew to the library of Alexendira in ancint egypt times. Dr woo steped out of his tardis and then he got a egyptian cloths and put it on. ok now I must get to libary for resaerch" and so he went in. The libary was a big room maked from the stone and there was alot scrolls on there. dr who said "Hello I am egyptian I have to come red the scrols please" "ok" said libary keeper and so he got to the shelve and look for scrol about acneit artifact. he looke for many hours maybe six and a half ours and then he finds the scroll about secret artefacts in corner of the library. It was ritten in egpytian langauge burt Dr how can read any language so he red it. it sayed "come to crepy tombs on the snad hill in the night tim and there is a chest in there with a secret artifect in there it can sop the dalkets." and so Dr Who did a plan to take Tradis to that palce at night becayse he need this aritefct to stop daleks from taking the wrold. Then it was nite time and so dr who sayed to libarian keeper "Ok I want to borow this sacroll please" and then keeper relyed ok I need to cee your card" and so Dr who didnt have a card form ancient libary! But then he gots his magik paper what can become all papers and he showted " here is it libary man" and so the man tooks the papers and stamp the card with anceint stamp in the shape of a creppy eygptian eye. And so doct who flies his Tardis back to the tombs and gots oit the scroll for findin ancient aritfect and starts to look for chest with itnside.


	3. Chapter 3 in the drak of the nite

Ant so it was night time and Dr who goes into the tombe with skroll in his hand and he looks arond the room for chest. There was codwebs on wall maked form egyrtian spider what is like a normal spidder but golden cooler whith creppy eyes. and there was also a door. So Doctor woo opens the dor and it leads down a drak tunell with alot cobdweds on the walls and keelings and flors so he went in. soon he comes to anorther kamber and it had a dark sape in it on the side off the rome what is was a SPIDERE? but it was not spirdier it was the khest! and so who goes to the chest and used his powar screwdire to opens it and it opne with a lound CRADASH nouse! out of the chest arrisen a golden handd with blue piantings on it and soon comes a mask it was a egyotian mask like ttukenhams mask and then drwho new it was a CYDERMAN! "DELEKET!" scraems the cydre and then dokor jumps backward and suddeny a hundred cydermen comes out off coofins in the wal and then a boss Cyderman come and he showted "HAHA YOU FALLEN TO OUTR TRAP WE ARE WORK WITH DALKETS TO END OF THE WROLD HA!" and then dr who runs back to Tradis but the cydermens follows him and one of the kydermans smashed up his Tradis compyuter so he was stuck in ankient times! But then who rembemers his screew thing and he pull it out and blast the cyder men hard and then he ran tooward the city of egyptian tim for getting the halp to kill all the cudermen.


End file.
